Of Frogs and Freedom
by Humming LadyBug
Summary: If life was a musical, then purgatory would be the bad reruns. Just another SE 10 songs/10 drabbles fic. Not ur usual pairing though.


**Author's Note: Hello, hello! I've been wanting to make one of this since I've first read about it. I did cheat at some parts but not much, I swear! (grins)**

**Ok, so the pairing is NOT the usual Soul/Maka. I was going to write about that pairing but then I thought, nah.. Free/Eruka is so much more fun. If u dont like dat pairing then dont read. **

**Warning for bits of OOC and slight AU in some songs!! Also, some might make you go 'WTF'. You have been warned.**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. **

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. **

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

* * *

**(1) I Promise – Stacie Orrico**

He was a man with a pride to shelter, a reputation to uphold. The immortal Demon Eye, the one who could never be overcome by anyone's might, feared by even the witch queen herself.

He was a man who could not be move, not by heaven nor hell. Invincibility was a gift and he treasured the power it granted to protect not only him, but also those he held dear. It gave him the power to protect her.

He was a man who stood by his words. So when he gave her his promise, swearing that he would always protect her, she believed him, not because of his pride, reputation or pledge.

But because he was a man who loved her.

**(2) I Stay In Love – Mariah Carey**

She was confused.

There were plenty of women for him to choose from, plenty who were much prettier, funnier and bustier than she was. He could have so much more than what she had to offer.

She knew that if he wished to leave, she would not stop him. She loved him, but he was a free man, with rights she could never bear to strip him of.

Yet, from the way he looked at her, the way he held her, she knew deep down, that she didn't have to worry about that. Because it was quite obvious that he loved her too. And that was what made her confused.

"Free,"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you stay with me?"

He frowned, taken aback by the statement. "I don't know," His face creased as he pondered. "I really don't. All I know is that I want to,"

His answer made her smile. At least, she wasn't the only one who was confused.

**(3) Take a Bow – Rihanna**

"Eruka! Wait, it's not what you think!"

She looked away in horror, hand clasped over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Hot tears blurred her vision as she ran out of the house.

The pain in her heart was killing her. How could she not known? Since the beginning, she should have been more aware, she should have never let her emotions blind her. She should have never gotten so deep.

It must have been hours before she finally collapsed from all her running. Weak and broken, she came to a distressing conclusion, that no matter how much of it was his fault, she could never bring herself to blame him.

After all, why blame him when she was the fool?

**(4) The Great Escape – Boys Like Girls**

"You're finally free,"

"I know,"

"Are you happy?"

A ghost of a smile played across her lips. From atop the cliff, she stared out at the endless stretch of black that hung above and the city lights blinking below. "Yes,"

He nodded and yawned. "So what now?"

"You know, you never really paid me back for busting you out of prison,"

He raised his brows in suspicion. "Your point?"

She shifted her gaze onto him and smiled. Moonlight looked good on him. "I like to collect my payment now,"

He blinked. "I'm broke. Ask again some other time,"

There was a snort. "Idiot. Like I'd go to you for money. That's not what I want," She took in a deep breath. "What I want is for you to teach me, show me what it's like to be free. Show me what it's like to be you. Do you think you can handle that?"

The werewolf threw his head back and laughed into the night. "Well, damn, why didn't you say so? Freedom is my specialty,"

**(5) Beauty In Walking Away – Marie Digby**

_Are you sure you don't want to come with me?_

Life was full of sacrifices. She should know by now not to delude herself in wishful thinking. The disappointment would only be all the more crushing at the end.

There were some things in life that would always be out of her reach. Freedom, for example, came at a high price, one she could not afford.

_No, I'm sure._

_Ok._

One day, she would be as free as him. As free as a wolf. She would no longer have binds to hold her back from claiming whatever she wanted from the world.

When that day comes, she will see him again.

_See ya._

She held strong onto that resolve as she watched him walk away. Slowly, she felt the bind on her heart coming undone. It was small, but it was a sure start.

_Yeah, see ya._

**(6) The Last Song – McFly**

The frog witch stumbled through a dark forest, her hand pressed against a wound at her stomach. She barely felt the pain anymore. The whole world was numbing away. It wouldn't be long now. She felt so tired, so weak. If only she could close her eyes, just for a little while.

She didn't realize she was falling until a pair of muscular arms caught her before she hit the ground.

"Eruka…"

That voice. She recognized it anywhere, even if she died, she would know it was him.

"Please, Eruka, don't…just, hold on okay?"

With her remaining strength, she smiled for his sake. "I think, I'm going to take a nap," She let out a ragged breath. "Just a quick one,"

He growled fiercely. "Don't you dare die on me!"

She ignored his statement. Instead, she said, "Could you sing to me…that song from this morning…I want…I want to hear it…"

She hated the song she had requested. They both knew she did. But Free would never have argued with her. Not now, not never.

As his voice carried through her ears, she felt warmth seeping into her heart. Her lids fluttered close for the last time. She just wanted to hear him before she go. Even if it was just for a little while.

**(7) Who Knows? – Natasha Bedingfield**

He was the one who made the first move. She simply complied with his suggestion. None of them were really ready for the road they had chosen, but they knew it didn't really matter, because it was a decision they had made together.

They needed each other, partners often came to grow dependant in such a way. His firm gentle touch made her succumb into submission, her soft moans of pleasure made him long for more. They needed each other, much more than they have come to realize.

Who knows?

Maybe when the time came to face reality, they would have discovered that the path was the right choice to make after all. Maybe it was time for a new stage in their relationship. Maybe everything was for the best.

But then again, maybe not.

**(8) Me Against The Music – Britney Spears ft. Madonna**

**(=_= this is major OOC)**

The club was pulsing with the raw sensual energy that emanated from the mass of dancers as they worked to the DJ's rhythm.

Long silver hair flew wildly across her face as she got into the beat, her petite body completely in tune with the music. She was so different beneath the strobe light. As she moved against the other dancers, it was hard to believe such a side of her even existed. Where in the world did that shy, timid girl go to? Not that he was complaining of course.

"You overdid it again tonight," he said as they walked down the street. She was clinging onto his arm for support.

She giggled. "You old worrying wolf," she said, her words slurred with intoxication. "I thought you of all people would understand!"

"Understand what? Being drunk?"

"No, silly! Being free! When I dance, it's like everything else just goes away. No more troubles, no more worries," she sighed, leaning closer into his arm. "It was just me against the music, and I was winning. And you know what," her grip tightened and her voice turned husky.

He felt a tingle of anticipation as she began tracing patterns along the muscles in his forearm.

"This winner wishes to claim her prize,"

Yes, he was definitely not complaining.

**(9) Do You Remember? – Jack Johnson**

People always assumed that being immortal meant ha had a mount of memory to look back on, probably to as far as the first few years of his birth. What they didn't know was the fact that remembering was his worst ever trait.

He was forgetful, that much was painfully obvious. It wasn't something he wished for, it was simply an unfixable nature of life. Even his own name tend to slip past him over the years. But it was all good, he would just call himself something else.

Though, there were a few memories that stuck around. He never had a problem with remembering all the special ones because, well, they meant something to him.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

He grinned, wrapping his arms tighter around her. She was always popping that question in anytime of day, just to hear his reply. And he would always be willing to answer her.

Did she really think he would forget? After all, it was the day a talking frog set him free.

**(10) What Ifs – Natasha Bedingfield**

_What if I told you that brown was my favorite color. Would you find it strange?_

_What if I told you that you're my greatest friend. Would you be glad?_

_What if I told you that you're the only one who can make me smile like that. Would you be touched?_

_What if I told you that your kisses taste like chocolate. Would you find it funny?_

_What if I told you that your voice is the most beautiful music to my ears. Would you find it cheesy?_

_What if I said that I loved you. Would you run away?_

_Or would you say you loved me back?_

_Please tell me…please, Free…_

A broad grin spread over his lips. Very gently, he placed a chaste kiss on the sleeping witch's forehead. "You idiot. Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

**Author's Note: This isn't very good. Time was a big issue so I couldn't get through with any better ideas. Well, I hope it did some justice at least specially to the Free/Eruka shippers. Fans unite! LOLZ**

**Anyway, R&R plz! Hope you guys enjoyed reading it!**


End file.
